


No Risk, No Glory!

by rhysiethecompanyman



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, this is an Old fic i dont remember writing rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiethecompanyman/pseuds/rhysiethecompanyman
Summary: Randall is all about taking chances and living life probably a little more dangerously than he should. Hershel wishes he had the willpower to stop him.But maybe not this time.





	No Risk, No Glory!

**Author's Note:**

> dug this up from my drafts! its rly old lmao

“Randall-!” Hershel’s breath caught in his throat, stiffening where he sat on the bench. Fingers curled into unruly red hair, he allowed himself a glance downward. He watched as Randall bobbed his head, humming pleasantly between his thighs, vibrations making him shiver where he sat. “Randall, p-please... We’re going to get caught...!” Hershel said, voice uneven.

There was an obscene pop, and Randall was looking up at him, bright brown eyes glinting mischievously through dark spectacles. His hand took over as Randall licked his lips, grinning upward, “Come on, Hershel, no risk, no glory, right?” He laughed a little to himself as Hershel’s fingers tightened in his hair. “Besides, you’re so close, it’d be a shame to just drop it now...” He picked up the pace with his hand, lowering his head to trail light kisses up the shaft. “You are close, right?”

Hershel watched Randall press a kiss to the head, then he smiled. He could feel the flush rise on his cheeks and spread to his ears. He squirmed a little where he sat, and nodded wordlessly.

Randall’s free hand settled on the inside of Hershel’s thigh. “Then come on, Hersh, don’t hold back,” He murmured, dragging his tongue slowly, purposefully from base to tip, gaze never leaving Hershel’s face, even as he fluttered his eyes shut and gave a broken whimper from the back of his throat. Randall could feel him tense beneath his hands, almost like he wanted to close his legs and hide himself, though Randall’s shoulders made sure that wasn’t about to happen.

It didn’t take long, Randall knew things like this were few and far between for Hershel, always far too busy with schoolwork and the like to let Randall have his wicked way with him. In fact, all it took to send Hershel over the edge was a wink. He let out a choked off groan, hand clamping down over his mouth. They were still on campus, after all.

Tongue pressed flat against the length, Randall stroked him rhythmically, humming pleasantly as Hershel’s cum landed on his tongue. Well, most of it. A surprising spurt or two landed on his cheek and glasses. With a satisfactory sigh, Randall swallowed, meeting Hershel’s eyes with a wicked grin as he finished. One last kiss to the head, and Randall was tucking Hershel back into his pants.

“Enjoy yourself?” Randall asked, wiping his glasses on his shirt before standing upright and leaning in to kiss Hershel’s cheek.

Hershel’s face had gone scarlet as he pointedly averted his eyes, “You’ll be the death of me, Randall, I swear...”

Randall snickered, giving him another kiss on the jaw, “No risk no glory!” he said once again.

Hershel only sighed, shaking his head as he was pulled onto unsteady legs. Lord only knew what Randall had in store for him as they headed home...

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr or insta @rhysiethecompanyman


End file.
